Amazo
Atributos Destreza: 3 Força: 5 Corpo: 6 Int: 3 Vontade: 3 Mente: 10 Infl: 2 Aura: 3 Espirito: - Iniciativa: 8 Hero Points: 175 Poderes Adaptation 40, Growth 1 limitação: Growth Sempre Ligado (já fatorado nas estatísticas) Nota: Os atributos, poderes e perícias de Amazo dependem do que ele ganhar com Adaptation. bonus: pode adaptar atributos físicos (+3 FC), pode adaptar atributos mentais (+3 FC), pode reproduzir cópias de inventos (só uma cópia pode existir por vez)(+3 FC), Pode copiar poderes com Base Cost maior que 100 (+2 FC) limitações: Apenas adapta poderes de membros da Liga da Justiça. Vantagens: Android (upgrade: emoções), Connections: Professor Ivo (alta) Motivação: programada, geralmente Nihilist , depois de usar Adaptation para copiar os poderes da Liga da Justiça, usa a Stretching que copiou de Homem-Elástico, depois a Shrinking de Átomo (Ray Palmer), e neste tamanho diminuto usa a Superspeed de The Flash para rodar em círculos e criar uma nuvem de poeira. ]]Ocupação: andróide Riqueza N/A Equipamento Em suas diferentes encarnações, Amazo foi capaz de imitar equipamento alheio também. Em muitas de suas aparições, ele tem uma réplica do laço da Mulher-Maravilha e do anel de Lanterna Verde. Upgrades O Professor Ivo está constantemente fazendo upgrades ou criando novas versões de Amazo. Bonus, limitações, vantagens e desvantagens variam de acordo com a versão do Amazo. Veja algumas características: Brave and the Bold #30 (Primeira aparição) Adicione bonus: Amazo podia temporariamente negar os poderes dos personagens que adaptava. Amazo usava os APs de Adaptation como AV/EV, e a OV era INT e a RV os mais altos APs dum poder do alvo. Se conseguisse RAPs, os poderes do alvo eram reduzidos a 0 por um número de fases iguais aos RAPs conseguidos. limitação: ele não podia combinar poderes adaptados de diferentes personagens. Ou seja, se adaptasse os poderes de Aquaman e The Flash, ele não podia usar Superspeed ao mesmo tempo que Water Freedom, devendo gastar uma fase para alternar dum conjunto de poderes para outro. Amazo clássico Sem alterações. Amazo reativado em JLA #27 Amazo tem a capacidade de duplicar poderes de qualquer herói que seja admitido como membro da Liga da justiça. Entretanto, ele também tem as seguintes desvantagens: Loss Vulnerability e Fatal Vulnerability: Amazo perde todos os atributos, poderes e perícias adaptados e recebe dano mental até ficar inativo se a Liga da Justiça for dissolvida. Origem Amazo foi construído pelo insano Professor Arthur Ivo, o super-cientista, para lutar contra a Liga da Justiça. Ivo desejou demonstrar sua genialidade ao livrar o mundo de sua equipe do super-heróis de "primeira". Amazo foi construído originalmente para imitar os poderes dos membros originais de Liga da Justiça: Superman (Clark Kent), Batman (Bruce Wayne), Mulher-Maravilha (Diana), Lanterna Verde (John Stewart), Mulher-Gavião (Shayera Hol), Flash (Wally West) e Caçador de Marte (J'onn J'onzz). Entretanto, a historia da fundação do Liga da Justiça foi mudada varias vezes, e é atualmente incerto colocar este texto como a a origem definitiva do Amazo. Umas versões mais recentes do robô apareceram com habilidades diferentes dependendo de que heróis lutavam e umas versões mais recentes suas habilidades podiam evoluir simplesmente encontrando heróis. Uma versão podia imitar os poderes de todo o membro atual da Liga da Justiça, e adicionar poderes novos porque os membros novos apareceram. Esta versão foi derrotada quando o Superman declarou extinta oficialmente a equipe; com nenhum Liga da Justiça restava, o imitador, Amazo foi temporariamente detido. Amazo, no disfarce de Timazo, assentou bem no inimigo principal do Homem-Hora, o andróide quando podia duplicar a metade de habilidades temporais próximas do infinito da manipulação do Homem-Hora. Timazo provavelmente possuiu também os poderes do Aquaman, da Canário Negro(Dinah Lance), do Lanterna Verde (Hal Jordan).Flash (Barry Allen) e do Ajax, mas não os indicou. As versões subseqüentes de Amazo não mostraram alguns de poderes do tempo do Homem-Hora. Descoberto uma versão de Amazo e destruído recentemente na cidade de Gotham. Faltando um anel e um laço do poder, este robô teve as habilidades pelo menos do Superman, do Flash e do Aquaman. O Batman e o Asa Noturna incapacitaram-no parcialmente um Batrangue explosivo danificaram os pés do andróide (que impedem que use a velocidade Flash) e os olhos do Amazo destruídos por explosivo plástico quando tentou usar a visão do calor e usou um míssil lançado pelo Batmóvel para terminar o trabalho. Entretanto, Amazo teve sua cabeça arrancada por Adão Negro (para começar a vingança por aprisioná-lo) e assim foi destruído mas continua a reaparecer. Não se estabeleceu se ou há um Amazo ou muitos. O incidente com Batman e Asa Noturna sugere que há múltiplos Amazos, cada um com poderes diferentes incorporando (embora Amazo duplica tipicamente os poderes dos cinco membros originais de Liga da Justiça). Isto esclareceria também todas as vezes diferentes que o andróide foi destruído. Recentemente, o Professor Ivo voltou atrás do corpo do Tornado Vermelho em 52. Ivo não somente encontrou o corpo, ele colocou o Amazo na CPU (o corpo do Tornado é guiado geralmente por uma mente humana, dependo da natureza do Tornado Campeão). Uma força Tarefa da Liga da Justiça, contendo Hal Jordan, Canário Negro e um Roy Harper lutando contra um exercito de andróides Tornado antes de descobrir que o corpo do Amazo/Tornado agia sobre a vontade de Solomon Grundy que enviou o hibrido ente Amazo e Tornado até a casa do Tornado Vermelho onde foram explodidos pela esposa do Tornado Vermelho usando tecnologia do Apokolips. Amazo pensa ser o Tornado Vermelho e por isso não entende por que sua esposa que destrui-lo. A Liga da Justiça é enviada para detê-lo. Começam a desmontá-lo, embora ele reaja a seus esforço. Roy consegue cancelar seu poderes acertando uma flecha desruptora atrás dele onde fica o Totem de Tantu de Vixen. Vixen corta Amazo ao meio e joga uma bomba nele. Category:Fichas Category:Vilões Category:Andróides Category:Era de Prata Category:Terra 1